inazuma_elevenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Zekrom19
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Zekrom19. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. ElBosso (Hilfe | Blog) Re: Mein Inazuma Eleven Wiki Es tut mir leid, aber dieses Angebot halte ich für wenig sinnvoll. Es wäre besser, wenn wir unsere Energie gemeinsam in dieses Wiki stecken und nicht versuchen zwei Wikis auf einmal aufzubauen. Dieses Wiki hier bietet insgesamt gesehen auch schon mehr Inhalt, weshalb es nun unsinnig wäre, an deinem Wiki stattdessen weiterzuarbeiten. Hinzu kommt, dass ein Teil deines Inhaltes eine 1:1 Kopie von diesem Wiki hier ist. Dein Hintergrundbild ist schön, allerdings ist es 1:1 das Hintergrundbild des englischen Wikis sowie das Logo des englischen Wikis. Ich finde es nicht gut, einfach das englische Wiki 1:1 zu kopieren. Hinzu kommt, dass du mein selbst erstelltes Favicon verwendest... Das finde ich nicht gut, aber ist nicht so schlimm, da ich ja bereits ein neues für dieses Wiki hier habe. Bitte unterlasse es, das neue von mir selbst erstellte auch noch zu kopieren. Und nicht falsch verstehen: Ich möchte dir dein Wiki nicht verbieten. Du kannst gerne lieber da arbeiten (aber nichts mehr kopieren) anstatt an diesem hier, jedoch wäre es doch viel besser, gemeinsam an einem Wiki zu arbeiten, oder? :) Ich hoffe, du hast Verständnis dafür^^ Lg SweetHope (Diskussion) 17:55, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hey.Ich mache gerade ein Logo und such ein Hintergrund! Ist mir nicht aufgefallen, danke. Tschüß! Zekrom19 (Diskussion) 10:34, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hi, ich stimme SweetHope in allem zu. Außerdem: Du wärst eine große Hilfe, da du sehr aktiv bist und viele Artikel erstellst. Du hast fleißig an deinem Wiki gearbeitet. Wir würden uns nur zuviel Arbeit machen, wenn wir uns gegenseitig die Artikel klauen. Auch für die Fans ist es idiotisch, zwischen zwei Wikis zu switchen, um ihre Infos zu erhalten. Denk darüber nach, wir würden uns freuen. :-) Stefan86 (Diskussion) 17:32, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hi! Danke für das nette Lob :D Hi erstmal. Könnte ich ja machen, aber ich arbeite auch an meinem Wiki. Ich beziehe die Informationen aus meinem Spiel ;D Ich mache erstmal den Secret Service, die Alpine Jr. High und so weiter. Ich hätte auch ein Hintergrundbild und würde es gerne hochladen. Zekrom19 (Diskussion) 11:35, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hey^^ Vielen Dank für das Erstellen der Secret Service Seite :3 Ich habe mal eine neue Vorlage für Teamseiten erstellt und sie an deiner Secret Service Seite ausprobiert. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir^^ Falls du also noch weitere Teams zu diesem Wiki hinzufügen möchtest, verwende bitte diese Vorlage. Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn du hier noch mehr mitarbeiten würdest :3 Ich kann zwar verstehen, dass du gerne ein eigenes Wiki hast, wenn du allerdings hier gut und zuverlässig mitarbeitest, dann könntest du vielleicht auch in diesem Wiki hier Adminrechte erlangen und dann wäre es doch letztlich besser sich auf ein Wiki zu konzentrieren, oder? Lg SweetHope (Diskussion) 01:25, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Tach ^^ Ich mache es doch gerne! Ich danke dir für die coole Vorlage. Gerne mache ich hier mit! Hihi :3 Mit den Adimrechten, wie viele Edits brauche ich? Lg Zekrom19 (Diskussion) 08:33, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Nichts zu danken^^ Ich mache gerne Vorlagen. Vielleicht mache ich heute noch eine für Spezialtechniken~ Was hälst du von der Idee, dass ich die Aufstellung der Teams noch extra in die Team Vorlage einbinde und wir dann ein Symbol, die Teamaufstellung und ein Animebild in der Vorlage haben? Momentan haben wir es ja vermischt also Animebild oder Aufstellung, aber beides in einer Vorlage wäre praktisch... Es freut mich wirklich, dass du jetzt noch fleißig weitere Teams hinzugefügt hast^^ Vielen Dank dafür~ Ehrlich gesagt möchte ich das jetzt nicht auf Edits festlegen. Da ich aber vermutlich schnell einen weiteren Admin brauche (hier wird in letzter Zeit recht oft vandaliert :/), wird es sicherlich nicht allzu lange dauern. Du musst eigentlich nur das Kriterium erfüllen, dass ich dir vertrauen kann und am besten oft hier sein^^ Das mit dem Vertrauen kann man am besten durch gute Edits beweisen^^ Lg SweetHope (Diskussion) 17:15, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Das Kriterium ist klar :D Mache ich! Im Moment bin ich etwas beschaftigtär, aber ich gehe hierhin wann ich kann! Ja, das mit der Vorlage ist sehr gut. Aber es ist ein bissel dumm, da ich nie immer Teambilder finde. Ich würde noch eine für Stubs machen. Also die jetzige überarbeiten. Lg Zekrom19 (Diskussion) 17:33, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ok^^ Ich freue mich über jede Bearbeitung von dir^^ Das stimmt schon. Außerdem gibt es ja auch noch Spiel exklusive Teams. Wenn wir die hinzufügen, hätten wir ja kein Animebild... Dann lassen wir das besser so wie es jetzt ist^^ Ok, dann versuche ich mal diese zu verbessern~ SweetHope (Diskussion) 11:19, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hey, ich kann für die Alius Academy beides! Kannst du das kurz hinzufügen? Zekrom19 (Diskussion) 11:22, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Das geht nur für alle oder für keine^^" Oder aber ich mache zwei Templates, dann müsstest du aber alle Alius Academy Templates austauschen... Was ist dir lieber? SweetHope (Diskussion) 11:26, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ähm. *räusper* Glaube wir lassen das. Ich füg die einfach hinzu die Fotos. Geht ja auch! PS:Ich würde die Adminrechte ab heute annehmen. Ab heute bin ich etwas aktiver. Zekrom19 (Diskussion) 11:29, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ok xD Ja, du kannst sie auch einfach so hinzufügen. Ich mache mich dann nachher an dem Stub Template zu schaffen~ Vielleicht auch noch ein Spezialtechniken Template~ Wenn du so weiter machst, dann kannst du die Adminrechte bald haben^^ (Wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob der eigentliche Gründer vllt vorher gefragt werden sollte, aber er kümmert sich ja eh nicht mehr um das Wiki...) SweetHope (Diskussion) 11:33, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich komme jetzt mit den Dark Emperors. Uuuuuuuuuuuuuund mit Prominence. Okey, ich mache FLEIßIG WEITER! *entschlossen* Zekrom19 (Diskussion) 11:36, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) In Ordnung^^ Ich habe nun das Stub Template überarbeitet (Beispiel: Nathan). Wie findest du es? ACHTUNG: Ich habe auch das Team Template überarbeitet. Dort ist nun ein neues Feld namens "Japanischer Name Romaji". In dieses schreibt man den japanischen Namen in normalen Buchstaben. Ein Beispiel findest du bei Genesis. Das heißt natürlich, dass wir das nun bei allen Teams noch ändern müssen, da der Romaji Name momentan meist direkt dahinter steht. Falls du das nicht möchtest, kann ich es gerne machen^^ Es wäre aber gut, wenn du es für die Dark Emperors und Prominence schon mit dem neuen Template Feld machen würdest. SweetHope (Diskussion) 13:35, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe alle Teams jetzt angepasst^^ Außerdem habe ich die Team Mitglieder Liste in eine Listenform gebracht, damit es geordneter aussieht. SweetHope (Diskussion) 23:24, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Beispiel Ich habe das Beispiel hier: http://de.zekroms-bastelbox.wikia.com/wiki/Zekroms_Bastelbox_Wiki ---- Hast du das Bild selbst erstellt? Also auch das Fanart selbst gezeichnet? Ansonsten könnte es Copyright Probleme mit so einem Hintergrund geben. Weiterhin ist er leider zu klein. Ansonsten ist es jedoch ein sehr schönes Bild^^ SweetHope (Diskussion) 01:27, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Nein ich habe es gefunden. Naja, schade. Zekrom19 (Diskussion) 08:33, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Alles klar Zecke :) Ich werde mich mal um die Folgen kümmern! :) Worauf ich sonst noch achte ist, dass bereits erstellte Seiten verlinkt sind bei Sätzen usw. Videos und Bilder werde ich dann auchnoch aktualisieren falls ich etwas finde ;) BITTE SPERRE MICH NICHT MEIN SIS UND BRO HABEN AN MEINEM KONTO GEFUMMELT ;(! Zekrom19 (Diskussion) 14:36, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Haha! Vielen Dank dafür, werd mir den mal abspeichern und für gelegentliche Zwecke benutzen :) Wie gefällt dir denn mein Avatar? Und was ist mit meiner Signatur? :) thumb|Edden Signatur Hi! Dein Avi ist echt cool, frag mich wo du den her hast. Und die Sig ist auch cool, wie es scheint heißt du Edden? Oder wie heißt du? Lg Zecke Vorlagen Hey^^ Mir gefällt deine Idee, dass du mit Kartoffelboss zusammen arbeiten möchtest, sehr gut^^ Achte aber bitte darauf, die neue Spezialtechniken Vorlage und die Team Vorlage zu verwenden. Die Spezialtechniken Vorlage ist noch nicht in der Liste, aber du findest sie, wenn du "Infobox Spezialtechniken" in die Suchleiste eingibst (ohne Anführungszeichen). Es wäre außerdem gut, wenn du bereits vorhandene Spezialtechniken mit dem neuen Template ausstatten könntest^^ (Falls du dazu auch noch die Zeit findest) Außerdem wäre es ganz gut, wenn du einige uralte Blogeinträge ruhen lassen würdest ;) Falls du Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite an mich wenden oder in dem Blogbeitrag zu den Vorlagen. LG SweetHope (Diskussion) 15:10, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ehrlich gesagt: Nein. Ich habe irgendwie ein wenig Vertrauen durch den Spam deiner Geschwister verloren. Mit einem Admin Account hätten sie noch viel mehr anstellen können. Tut mir leid, wenn ich sagen muss, dass es noch etwas Zeit benötigt. Ich weiß, dass so etwas immer etwas doof klingt. Momentan wäre es auch Kartoffelboss gegenüber ziemlich unfair, da er auch sehr fleißig mitarbeitet. Ich muss mal sehen, wie ich das letztlich mache. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dich vertrösten zu müssen :( SweetHope (Diskussion) 15:24, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) -.- Mit dem Spam kann ich ja nichts dafür, aber gut. Mit Kartoffelboss, finde ich unfair irgendwie ich bin ja auf Rang 1. Ich glaube jetzt mache ich erstmal für eine Zeit an meinem IE Wiki weiter. Wenigstens bin ich DA Admin. SG(Saure Grüße) Zecke Wofür genau willst du denn Adminrechte haben? Ich kann zwar verstehen, dass es immer gut klingt, wenn da "Admin" steht, aber im Grunde sind es nur nervige Pflichten die dann eigentlich auf einen zukommen. Ja, du kannst nichts für den Spam, aber du bist aber auf Rang 1 aufgrund des Spams... Ich bin nun erstmal nicht mehr da bis heute Abend, aber vielleicht überlegst du es dir nochmal, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn man hier zusammen arbeitet. Ich überlege mir das mit den Rechten bis heute Abend nochmal. LG SweetHope (Diskussion) 15:40, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich mag nerfig. :D Und ja gut, ich bin nirgends Admin und da will ich mal vor meinen Freunden die überall Admin sind angeben. Zekrom19 (Diskussion) 15:42, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) So. Also ich habe mich mal ein wenig informiert und dabei festgestellt, dass es mir gar nicht möglich ist Adminrechte zu verteilen. Das kann wohl nur der Gründer selbst oder eben ein Staff Member, der beispielsweise auch mir die Admin Rechte gegeben hat. Alles was ich dir anbieten kann wäre der Titel des "Chat Moderators". Mehr kann ich leider selbst nicht vergeben. Einen Admintitel für dich bei einem Staff Mitglied oder dem Gründer kann ich allerdings nur begründen, wenn du wirklich sehr gute und viele Bearbeitungen vorzuweisen hast, also auch mit verwendeten Vorlagen und nicht nur die kurzen Stub Artikel sowie kein Spam, auch wenn es deine Geschwister waren. Sowohl Gründer als auch Staff Member werden die Rechte wohl nur verteilen, wenn sie dich wirklich als verantwortungsbewusst ansehen. Vermutlich müsstest du dafür auch noch einige Monate mehr hier mitarbeiten, damit diese die Adminrechte an dich verteilen. Ich kann da also leider gar nichts machen. Das wusste ich nicht als ich dir das versprochen habe und das tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hoffe, dass du trotzdem noch hier mitarbeiten willst, allerdings könnte ich auch deine Enttäuschung verstehen. Nur wie gesagt: Da kann ich jetzt nichts für, dass ich keine Adminrechte verteilen kann X_X Mir wäre es auch recht, wenn es noch mehr aktive Admins als mich gäbe. Trotz alle dem würde ich mich wirklich freuen, wenn du noch aktiv hier mitarbeiten würdest, da das Inazuma Eleven Wiki wirklich viel Unterstützung braucht und es viel mehr Sinn macht, wenn alle an einem mitarbeiten. LG SweetHope (Diskussion) 20:04, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ---- Also ich heiße eigentlich in den meisten Community's in denen ich Mitglid bin "Edden", war mal ein alter Spitzname von mir :) Den Avatar und die Signatur habe ich von einem Freund bekommen der immer gerne mit GIMP Grafiken und sowas erstellt :)Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 15:29, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Cover Habe ich schon^^ Aber warum bist du gegangen? LG SweetHope (Diskussion) 10:55, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ChatVerbot ;) Gefällt dir das Cover? Zekrom19 (Diskussion) 11:02, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Wieso Chat Verbot? o.o Ja, mir gefällt es sehr gut^^ Ich dachte mir schon, dass es auch eine Feuersturm Version gibt ;) SweetHope (Diskussion) 11:05, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) k.A Mutter is halt fürsorglich um ihr 1er-Kind ^^ Es gibt Blizzard(die gezeigte) und Volcano(Feuersturm) Achja, Mütter eben ;) Machst du eigentlich auch neue Pokemon für die beiden Versionen oder nimmst du vorhandene? SweetHope (Diskussion) 11:10, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Vorhandene. Das wär viieeeel zu zeitaufwendig. Ja, Mutter ist weg! Ich komme in den Chat ok? Da erklär ich dir was wenn du fragen hast! Zekrom19 (Diskussion) 11:12, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ok^^ SweetHope (Diskussion) 11:14, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC)